grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
East Blue
Crickhollow Alambil Status: Destroyed (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Cascara Tragedy Status: Active Things of Note: *Marine HQ *The Marine Ship "Goddess" is stationed at HQ Harfang Status: Active Things of Note: *Known for high quality furs *Also known for dangerous wolves *The leader of a deadly pack is known as the “Beast” *Town is of medium size *Surrounded by forests, swamps on the far edges Zaliendish Status: Active Things of Note: *Very closed off comunity. *Do not like strangers *Cannon fire on any that do not bear the crest of Zeliendish *Thus, nothing is known about the happenings of the town Anvard Status: Active Things of Note: *Now a pirate Haven *An old marine fort blocks any attempt by marines to take back the town. *Perfect place for a pirate to hide *Surrounded by complete jungle, filled with who knows what *But what if the Goddess is fixed? What then? Omara Status: Active Things of Note: *Large Swamp surrounding Town *Town is very depressed *Surrounded by monsters *Needs aid but has none Nablar Telmar Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: * N/A Stormness Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *City falling apart and full of Refugees *Ran by Dwarves Glasswater Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: * N/A Mt. Pire Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Mountain full of various ores. *Seastone can be found here. Havvana Brenn Status: Active Things of Note: *Town in disarray from of bandits and raiders. *Army of Goblins somewhere outside the village. *Surrounded by a thick forest. Dancing Lawn Status: Active Things of Note: *Quiet and peaceful town. *Mayor has the charm charm fruit. Chippingford Status: Active Things of Note: *Shipping yard which would probably a good place for ship upgrades. *Mineshaft that may or may not contain ores and an old abandoned mech. Conomi Islands Arlong Village Status: Active Things of Note: *Abandoned Village filled with secrets. *Underwater caves filled with chests. Kokoyoshi Village Status: Active Things of Note: *Famous for oranges *Hidden secrets? *Formula to make boobs grow bigger over time, called N.A.M.I Gosa Village Status: Active Things of Note: *History of raiders destroying village *Population is at an all time low. *Rumors of a man named Ox defending it Yotsuba Island Shells Town Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *They have really nice shell necklaces *There is a small Marine Base on the Island Dawn Island Fusha Village Status: Active Things of Note: *Goa was taken over my revolutionaries *Thieves from Grey Terminal moved into High Town *Ruling class slain by revolutionaries *Grey Terminal becoming an actual town *Council of multiple citizens including normal folk, leaders of the Grey Terminal and the Bandits, and one or two revolutionary officers. Yukiryuu Beruna Status: Active'(Not Available for Mini Arcs)' Things of Note: *Something about beautiful women and not being human. Avra Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Thick Forest *Said to be mostly abandoned save for one lone castle *The forest seems to almost be haunted as people always seem to get lost in it. Doorn Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Something about beautiful women and not being human. Big Surf Status: Active Things of Note: *Every year, a massive wave comes in and washes through the town, killing many. *Only way to survive is to go in a special building designed to keep people safe during it. *Rumors is the building is breaking down. Yagishiri Status: Active Things of Note: *This island is essentially one giant desert. *Like any desert, expect desert life such as giant sand worms and giant beetles. *Long streteches of desert between occupied cities. May encounter bandits out there. *There may be secrets hidden within the sand. Polestar Islands Loguetown Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Place of Roger’s Execution *Various Shops *Town before grandline Rayetta Status: Active Things of Note: *Abandoned Jungle. *A good deal of the jungle was burned down during an attempt to capture a pirate. *Wanted pirate Jose may still be here. Koh Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Only known thing about Koh is that everyone should stay the fuck away from it. Red Hill Status: Active Things of Note: *It’s called Red Hill because it’s supposed to be a murderer’s paradise. *There are no rules, no civilians. Everyone is a murderer and everyone is free game. Gecko Islands Syrup Village Status: Active (Not Available for Mini Arcs) Things of Note: *Small Village with a friendly community. Belle Isles Bellestown Status: Active Things of Note: *Beautiful flower fields right outside of town *2 bell towers that ring in unison every hour. *Bells are sacred to the people of Bellestown *What would happen if one was stolen? Heitsu Islands Status: Active Things of Note: *Very tribal like towns *Trade with many but usually don’t let foreigners go on their land *Rumors about them and secret medicines and poisons *Only fight with bows, traps, rocks, sticks, and other natural junk Whale Island Status: Active Things of Note: * Weird fog surrounds the island. * All recorded visits to this island almost always seem to be different then the last. * Believed to be a gateway to a different dimension.